Te amaré a pesar de todo
by Magd305TLC
Summary: Susan Storm vive angustiada al no saber nada de Spiderman tras los sucesos de Octavius,semanas después vuelve a verlo pero de manera diferente a lo usual ,ahora viste en negro y no parece seguir sus mismos ideales pasados ,será que el cariño y amor de Susan al igual que otras mujeres lo traerán de regreso a ser el Spiderman que todos añoran ?
1. Chapter 1

Amigos aqui les traemos un Fic de nuestra imaginacion conjunta con el torpe de mi hermano,antes de empezar,ni Marvel Comics ni nada de lo que se nombre aqui nos pertenece

Prologo

Susan Victoria Storm caminaba por una de las muchas transitadas calles de New York completamente sola,la noche caia en la mitica ciudad y la vida nocturna apenas empezaba

Cualquiera quien la viera sucumbirira ante su belleza eterea,vestia un conjunto de pantalones vaqueros azules ajustados que hacian remarcar sus largas y esbeltas piernas con tacones negros,un top blanco que realzaban sus pechos que en parte eran cubierto por una chaqueta negra ,su largo y sedoso cabello rubio cual oro fluia libremente sobre su espalda baja ,todo en ella era perfecto pero habia algo que si miraban con atencion ,alejaban a cualquiera quien la viera

Y es que aquella mujer hermosa,fundadora de los Fantastic Four y considerada una de las mujeres mas bellas..tenia una clara molestia en sus bellas facciones,el entrecejo fruncido en sus ojos azules y sus labios pintados de rojo no solo prometian dolor y mas dolor

Susan Victoria Storm estaba mas que molesta

Y como no estarlo ,esta debia ser una noche unica e irrepetible para ella y el ahora insoportable de su marido ..el tan venerado científico Reed Richards ,pero no,y todo era porque el muy miserable se habia largado junto con el otro inútil de Han Pym a una serie de conferencias en varios paises Europeos sobre sepa que madres ...

Y es que el plan era simple,ya que Johnny y Ben se habian llevado a sus hijos de escursion durante varios dias ,Susan planeaba reavivar la llama entre ella y Reed ,para de esta manera salvar lo que quedaba ente ambos,pero para frustracion de la rubia no fue asi..

Algo que enfurecio sin medida a la rubia fantástica

Ella lo habia intentado de todo para que su matrimonio siguiera funcionando y es que tras años de monotomia y frustracion por parte de ella,no queria que su vida conyugal acabara pero ...

La realidad era otra ,ahora tenian a dos niños unicos y maravillosos que eran la luz para Susan ,pero aun asi ,eso no fue suficiente para que el propio Reed se interesara por sus hijos

Todo por sus estupidos inventos que nunca funcionaban y que explotaban en la cara de manera literal,pasaba dias encerrado en ese laboratorio y descuidaba no solo a ella si no a Franklin y Valeria ,y es que para Susan era como si fuera una madre soltera en criar lo mejor posible a sus bebes

Estaba furiosa con Reed por este hecho y en muchas ocaciones discutió con él por el motivo de que conviva con ellos y deje sus tontos experimentos de lado y se concetrara en ellos,al principio funcionaba y parecia que serian en verdad una familia pero pasados los dias todo volvia a lo mismo

Johnny y Ben intentaron estar para sus sobrinos pero no habia manera de ayudar mas a Susan ya que las diferentes amenazas que como equipo tenian que lidiar muchas veces exigian tiempo

Tiempo que Susan no quería dejar a sus hijos solos o con un extraño

Susan suspiro con irritacion al recordar esos terribles años ,su caminar entre la Metropoli era pausado viendo de reojo a multiples parejas de distintas edades que se perdian en los momentos compartidos

Un simple beso,un abrazo esporadico o palabras alagadoras,ella ya no las tenia en su vida diaria ,poco a poco su enojo se evaporaba añ recordar esos hechos .

Reed ya no la veia como una mujer deseable,algo que en ella estaba empezando a generar inseguridad en si misma ,cerro los ojos en frustacion a este hecho ,pero una suave voz se logro escuchar en su subconciente ,algo que logro abriera sus ojos

"No te sientas asi Sue,eres una de las mujeres mas bellas que he conocido,si Reed no lo ve asi pues es su perdida "

Susan sonrio hermosamente y sin proponerselo volteo su rosto a una vitrina de una tienda de ropa donde claramente pudo verse a si misma ,sonrio ante ese comentario que le fue dicho hace ya un tiempo

Susan no se consideraba vanidosa pero gracias a esas palabras lograban hacerlas sentir especial ,querida y sobre todo

Hacerla sentir una mujer deseada

-Peter -

Susurro con cariño al recordar a quien le había dicho esas palabras ,y es que eran pocos los que sabian que Peter Parker mejor conocido como Spiderman era quien en pocos años ,prácticamente desde el nacimiento de Franklin y Valeria este se convirtio en lo que Reed no era

Un padre para sus hijos

Desde un principio,Peter visitaba constantemente el Edificio Baxter para de alguna manera convertirse en el apoyo que Susan requeria en el cuidado de sus bebes ,incluso el mismo Johnny agradecia a Peter por quedarse a cuidarlos cuando ellos eran requeridos para lidiar con tontos como Doom...Galactus...los Skrull o cualquer cosa que amenazara al mundo

Infinidad de veces encontró a Peter dormido en el sofa cargando de manera protectora a ambos niños que no querian despegarse de él,sonrio con cariño ante esas escenas ,años conviviendo con Peter hizo que sus niños tuvieran una buena infancia ,les enseño a leer,a escribir,a jugar diferentes tipos de juegos,los llevo a parques tematicos...fue un padre para ellos

Algo que para Valeria y Franklin lo era mas que el propio Reed de quien poco o nada dirigian palabra

Susan rio cuando peter la acompañaba a las juntas de padres de familia y era objeto de miradas curiosas ya que creian que él en verdad era el padre de los niños ,muchas veces Susan se cuestiono el porque se caso con Reed

Se empezaba a lamentar ese hecho en su vida,se caso joven y enamorada pero ahora se cuestionaba bastante,la llama de su matrimonio se apagaba

El bello rostro de la rubia se agrio en pensar mas en Peter ,cuando empezo a ir al Edificio Baxter ,Susan se entero de los muchos problemas que Peter acarreaba y la carga de ser Spiderman

Ella supo de la muerte de su tio y la culpa que lo carcomia al no hacer nada para evitarlo ,de la muerte de su primer amor una chica llamada Gwen Stacy ante el Green Goblin en una batalla en que los reflejos de Peter cobraron la vida de Gwen,las burlas y calumnias de los dema héroes que siempre lo menospreciaban y lo hacian menos ,sus relaciones fallidas con esa pelirroja insulsa de Mary Jane Watson

Susan lo consolaba y escuchaba como este derramaba sus pesares y en ocaciones estalaba en llanto rompiendo asi el corazón de la rubia al preguntarse porque tenia que sufrir tanto,en ocaciones quedaba dormido en su regazo ,como un niño a su madre ella lo procuraba ,y es que Peter tambien la consolaba cuando esta discutía con Reed

Ambos se necesitaban en esos lugubres momentos

Haciendo muchas veces equipo con los mismos Avengers o X-Men lograban tales proezas al derrotar todo tipo de amenazas ,muchas veces Susan se cuestiono el porque a Peter no lo requerian para este tipo de cosas ya que ella habia presenciado infinidad de veces el como peleaba dia a dia para proteger al ciudadano comun

La respuesta en burla de varios miembros de la comunidad de Super Heroes no le gusto en lo mas mínimo

Y es que concideraban a Spiderman un héroe de vecindad sin gracia o como muchos lo llamaban heroe de segunda,payaso ,un tipo que nunca se calla y mas recientemente una amenaza igual o peor cualquier Villano

Tampoco ayudaba en nada los noticieros que describian a Spiderman como un criminal y en especial ese pseudo reportero con bigote de Hitler James J Jameson,lo que salia de su boca era puro odio a aquel que arriegaba sus vida como muchos otros y lo peor era que muchos civiles relamente lo creian

Aun en las mentes de todos vivia el recuerdo del Superior Spiderman y las cosas bastantes cueationables que hizo ,al grado de ser condiderado un Antiheroe como el Punisher o el Deadpool

Susan recordaba el actuar de ese Spiderman y desesperante que era ver que nadie podia o querian darse cuenta de que algo estaba realmente mal ,ella intento muchas veces hacerlo ver pero sus suplicas caían en oidos sordos

Eran pocos los que lograron ver bien el monstruo que usurpo el cuerpo de Peter ,las aprendices como Hope Summers y Anya Corazon incluso ellas tuvieron fuertes discuciones al tratar de ayudar...

Otros como Logan y los Defenders no podian hacer nada ya que si lo hacian corrían el riesgo de lastimar el cuerpo de su amigo

Otto Octavius era quien se hacia llamar Superior Spiderman

Todo llego aun pumto muerto cuando este Superior Spiderman lucho contra los mismos Avengers ,llegando a derrotar a varios de ellos y es que el sentido aracnido de Peter le otorgaba a Otto una ventaja unica ante sus oponentes ,pero desde el interior de si mismo

Peter Parker lucho contra la conciencia de Otto para recuperar su cuerpo y evitar una catástrofe que hubiera generado en la muerte de aquellos que si bien no lo concideraban amigo o compañero,tampoco los odiaba o les guardaba rencor

Tras una ardua lucha logró lo imposible pero no sin antes ser maltratado de manera violenta por casi todos los reunidos ,y es que al no tener idea de que Peter regresaba a su cuerpo ,este fue dejado al borde de la muerte

Susan recordo como SHIELD lo puso en custodia en su Helicarrier aislandolo de todo y esperando para juzgarlo ,para de esta manera mandarlo a la balsa o peor a la Zona Negativa,ella al igual que sus verdaderos amigos trataron de verlo pero Nick Fury lo nego

Estaba muy agradecida con Matt Murdock por estar como su representante legal al ser llevado a un juicio por crimenes ,Susan recordo con tristeza lo acabado que peter lucia ese dia,era como si hubiera perdido lo unico que el quedaba y solo esperaba el final de todo

Gracias a sus amigos y sobre todo a Jean Grey quien a petición de el mismo Matt ,vio y mostro lo que paso en su mente durante el reinado del Superior ,decir que todos estaban estupefactos era un eufemismo ,aun asi y para sopresa de muchos la expresion sombría de Peter no cambio

El podia salir en libertad y seguir con su vida pero parecia no importarle ,y es que tanto Sue como Hope y la misma Jean vieron el grado de destruccion que Otto dejo tras de si,lo que mas dolía era ver el desprecio de a la que Peter consideraba una madre

La Tia May ,dolia el recordar lo que la anciana le habia dicho cuando Otto revelo que peter era Spiderman y que era el culpable de la muerte del tio Ben ,despreciandolo y deseando no verlo nunca mas

Otro punto que enardecio a Sue,fue el hecho de que Tony Stark mejor conocido como Ironman y segundo lider de los Avengers,literalmente despojo a Peter de todo lo que Otto había logrado usando el cuerpo del arácnido

Si bien era verdad que Octavius hizo cosas cuestionables tanto etica como moral ,tambien logro que Peter concluyera sus estudios ,a tal grado que forjo una gran compañia llamada Parker Industries,y que al final termino en poder de Stark, usando vacios legales ,lo que genero que el castaño se quedara en la calle y sin dinero

Para muchos que confiaron en Peter durante el reinado de Octavius ,este estaba muerto y nadie queria saber de él

Sue al verlo quería abrazarlo y decirle que no estaba solo,que pasara lo que pasara ella estaria junto con él asi como en eventos pasados

Tras el juicio y posterior liberacion ,Peter Parker desaparecio sin hablar con nadie y sin dejar rastro ,muchos heroes como el Capitan America y demas Avenger trataron de localizarlo y hablar con él,disculparse y tal vez formar parte del grupo

Mujeres como Natasha Romanoff...Carol Danvers...Jessica Drew y la misma Jean Grey tenian motivos de sobra para buscarlo,habían hablado con ella para pedirle información al respecto pero estaba igual que ellas

Susan no sabia de su paradero...algo que la inquitaba tato a ella como a Hope y Anya...pasaron dias y semanas de eso

-Donde estas Peter-

Pregunto a si misma viendo el cielo nocturno e ignorando el ir y venir de los transeúntes,de pronto y para asombro,miedo e incredulidad de todos los ahi presentes,vieron como una persecución policiaca llegaba a su fin de manera abrupta cuando el auto de los delincuentes volco de manera tempestiba llendo directo a arrollar a los transeuntes ...Susan incluida

La rubia fantastica estaba dispuesta a usar sus poderes para evitar la colision y proteger a la gente cuando una enorme telaraña aparecia ante sus ojos formandose a lo largo de las calles y sosteniendose de los edificios cercanos

Susan vio como el auto junto a sus tripulantes quedo justo en el medio de la red para asombro e incredulidad de todos ,incluso los policias estaban anonadados por la gran telaraña desplegada ante sus ojos

Todos vieron como el conductor del vehículo trato de salir pero para incredulidad de muchos y terror de otros Spiderman usando su disfraz negro hacia acto de aparicion,muchos aplaudieron y otros estaban expectantes

Algo no estaba bien para la rubia fantastica cuando observo como Spiderman caia sobre la puerta del conductor generando un aplastamiento en el estomago del delincuente y sin mediar palabra Spiderman alzo su brazo en lo alto de si mismo para golpearlo en la cara dejandolo inconciente

Para conmocion de todos ,Sue incluida ,Spiderman en un movimiento rapido y al ver como los demas delincuentes huian al caer al piso ,zarcillos negros salidos desde su disfraz tomaban a 2 de ellos de brazos y piernas impidiendoles escapar

A uno lo atrajo hacia él para junto a su inconciente compañero envolverlo en telarañas y lanzarlos a unos policias que se habían quedado inmóviles al no saber que hacer ,los otros 2 los arrojo violentamente a la telaraña quedando pegados a esta sin poder mover sus extremidades

El ultimo trato de hacerle frente al ver que no podria escapar y sacando su arma disparo hacia Spiderman ,la gente corria del miedo tratando de cubrirse por los disparos

Sue creo un campo de fuerza para evitar que las balas lastimaran a la gente esto mientras observaba como los disparos del arma de fuego rebotaban en el chasis del auto donde escapaban

Spiderman dio un gran salto esquivando los disparos ,con movimientos elegantes y fluidos giro en el aire para colocarse a espaldas del sujeto armado ,este al sentir la presencia del enmascarado de Queens volteo de manera brusca para disparar a quema ropa

Sue vio como Peter lo desarmo rompiendole el brazo ,esto hizo que gritara de dolor y soltara la pistola ,Spiderman barrio sus piernas haciendolo caer al piso,el delincuente gimio de dolor por los golpes recibidos pero se aterro por lo que vio a continúacion

Spiderman le estaba apuntando con la misma arma con la que trato de matarlo ,Sue no podia creerlo ,mas bien ser negaba a creer varias cosas

Primero ,Peter aparecia despues de mucho tiempo ,algo que la alegro pero al mismo tiempo la aterro bastante ya que Peter vestia de negro pero no era un traje ordinario de tela ,era mucho peor

Estaba usando el traje Simbiotico

Segunda era que Peter ,apuntaba con una arma a un delincuente ya sometido,esto no era para nada normal y lo que mas le ahcia pensar era que Peter no había dicho absolutamente nada

Era como si este no fuera Spiderman ...pero ella conocia muy bien sus movimientos a tal grado de estar completamente segura de que este Spiderman era Peter Parker

-No lo harias !?-reto el delincuente a Peter

Sue sabia de la regla de Peter por no matar,pero desde los eventos de Otto y todo el estrés acomunado por él,Sue dudaba que matara mas no asi el lastimarlos

-Como estas tan seguro ?-debatio Spiderman ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de duda

El delincuente sonrio con satisfaccion al conocerlo o creer conocerlo

-Porque eres Spiderman !-refuto sin mas

Spiderman bajo el arma asintiendo con la cabeza lo dicho por el delincuente,lo cual Sue pudo notar que calmo a todo aquel que se daba cita y observaba como se desarrollaban los eventos

Lo que paso a continuacion dejo helados a todos en especial a la rubia fantastica

-Si-

Dijo sin mas para posteriormente volver apuntar el arma justo a la cara del delincuente quien muerto de miedo observo el cañon del arma justo en frente de su cara

-Yo soy Spiderman ...-

BANG

El silencio generado fue roto por el inconfundible sonido del arma de fuego al ser disparada,ni siquera los policias reaccionaron ante la muestra de brutalidad dada por este Spiderman enfundado en negro

Susan no podia creerlo si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos,todo fue tan rapido y repentino que dudaba que alguien hiciera algo para detenerlo

-Yo soy Spiderman ...-

Repitio en un leve susurro ,quedando estatico por breves minutos ante la perturbadora escena ,salio pronto de su estupor y disparo una linea de telaraña para alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche

Sue lo vio irse asi sin mas balanceandose entre los grandes edificios hasta perderse a la vista ,al traer ahora el traje simbiótico era mas fácil pasar desapercibido para él

-Pero que demonios fue eso !-

La exclamacion sorprendida de uno de los testigos del evento desato una serie de incertidumbre a los alrededores de Invisible Woman quien no salia de su sorpresa al ver a Peter asesinar a alguien a sangre fría

Algo andaba muy mal con peter y Sue estaba decidida a ayudarlo ,se juro a si misma de hacerlo costara lo que costara ,pero no poda hacerlo sola ,ella nego con la cabeza ante esta afimacion ,por lo que sacando su celucar se dispuso a llamar a varias personas

-Hola yo soy -contestó al otro lado de la linea ,sin mas preambulos fue directo al problema que la aquejaba-Necesito de ti para ayudar a Peter -

Sue poco a poco se alejaba de la zona ,dejando tras de si a personas impactadas por lo que presenciaron

-Que si esta bien ?-respondio algo dudosa a la pregunta que le hacían -Creo que lo veras en los noticieros de mañana -termino por decir mirando por ultima vez la gran telaraña que aún permanecía en medio de las calles de la ciudad de New York

Susan Victoria Storm tenia mucho por hacer en tratar de salvar al padre de Franklin y Valeria

Continuara

Espero les guste este prologo y sin mas me despido y pregunto...quieren que sea solo un PeterxSue o que integre a mas chicas a su vida amorosa

proximo capitulo se llamara...Reencuentro


	2. Chapter 2

Mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y dejan su rewies ,se los agradecemos mucho y eso nos ayuda a mejorar,una vez dicho esto vamos a lo que importa

Capitulo 1:Reencuentro

Peter se desperto bajo el sonido del incesante repicar de la alarma que aunciaba ser de dia,eso sin contar los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de su modesto departamento estaban golpeando su cara.

Muy a su pesar se levanto de la agradable cama en la que descansaba y observo que eran las 8:30 de la mañana ,tayandose los ojos en señal de somnolencia se levanto dispuesto a inicair un dia mas

Era raro ,a pesar de su estado narcoleptico peter se sentia como si le hubieran inyectado una dosis de adrenalina

Con solo unos boxer negros que dejaban ver aun su físico de atleta de alto rendimiento se metio a la ducha sin mas ,a Peter le empezaba a gustar los baños frios por la mañana,eso y una taza de cafe eran mas que suficiente para despertarlo,sintio como el agua fria caia sobre su cara humedeciendo su cabello y abrazando el resto de su cuerpo

Despues de 15 minutos un despierto Peter Parker se dirigio a tomar un ligero desayuno,aun le quedaba algo de tiempo para ir a su nuevo trabajo ,sacando de la alacena de la cocina se preparo in plato de cereal con fruta picada y pan tostado con mantequilla ,eso y su taza de cafe ultra cargado era todo lo que necesitaba

Sin darse cuenta Peter tomo una barra de chocolate y la disolvió en la leche del cereal con frutas

Se sentó en la mesita para cuatro personas y encendió el pequeño televisor que adornaba la cocina,entre bocados cambiaba de canales sin prestar mucha atención a la programación ,sin siquiera proponérselo lo detuvo en el canal de noticias donde muy a su pesar su ex jefe se disponía a dar las noticias matutinas ,no queriendo iniciar el dia de malas estuvo a punto de cambiar de canal cuando lo que presento el rabioso hitleriano llamo mucho su atencion dejandolo con la cuchara a medio camino...

"Una vez mas mis queridos televidentes vemos el regreso de esa amenaza aracnida a nuestra pacifica ciudad que tanto males soporta dia a día,y pensar que al fin nos habiamos librado de ese vigilante enmascarado,hoy regresa peor que nunca y vistiendo ese horrible disfraz negro que hace sacar lo peor de él "

-Oh genial -gimió Peter al ver las imagenes tomadas desde diferentes ángulos de parte de celulares-Lo que faltaba otro prospecto a araña -dejo caer la cuchara al plato de cereal mientras no perdia detalle del televisor-Oh acaso es otro Clon creado por Warren y lo tenia oculto en algún lado -

"Pero eso no es todo habitantes de New York,vean y juzguen por ustedes mismos la brutalidad de esa amenaza quien sin mas asesina a sangre fria a uno de los asaltantes quienes ya se habian rendido ,todo esto sin importarle que cientos de personas lo vieran,les digo una vez mas que ese aracnido no es mas que un criminal y asesino "

Las imagenes del asesinato de este Spiderman hicieron que a Peter se le escapara el alma del cuerpo y la sangre se le helara ante la atrocidad,no puso atencion alguna a las mas quejas que su ex jefe arremetía contra este Spiderman

-No puedo creerlo -se quejo regresando a su desayuno -Ya es lamentable que el nombre de Spiderman haya quedado enlodado gracias a Otto y su Superior Spiderman como para que aparezca otro creyendose juez ,jurado y verdugo-

Este hecho lo entristecia como ningún otro ,el ver el legado por el cual lucho todos estos años siendo mancillado y criminalizado ,pero despues de todo habia tomado la desicion de dejar de ser Spiderman ,aunque renuente al ver el nombre de la araña caer tan bajo ya no era problema de él

Peter penso que ya habia muchas arañas en la ciudad ,empezando por sus clones "Tarántula y Cuasimodo"en referencia a ese Spiderman de 6 brazos y a Kaine ,el negrito grafitero de Miles Morales ,su ex discípula Anya ,la siempre inutil de Madame Web y sobre todo ...Jessica Drew

Spiderman ya no era necesario nunca mas...otros podian tomar el relevo si querian

Tras el juicio que SHIELD y el gobierno le llevaron a cabo,vio de primera mano como el odio ,resentimiento y burla en la cara de sus "compañeros" heroes le mostraban,todo eso cambio cuando Jean a peticion de Matt vio a traves de su mente lo que habia pasado tras el reinado de Otto ,entonces esas miradas cambiaron a tristeza,lastima y demas que le hicieron cuestionarse muchas cosas

Estaba por demas agradecido con aquellos que a pesar de todo estuvieron a su lado en toda esa pesadilla mediatica que siguio,a Matt por defenderlo,a Hope y Anya por estar ahi para el y en especial a Susan y Jean por testificar a favor de él,mas sin embargo la verguenza y el remordimiento le impidieron hablar con ellos

Creyo que tal vez muchos le reciminarian y tenian razon en parte ,no había sido el pero sin importar las situaciones cargaría siempre con el estigma del Superior Spiderman sobre sus hombros ,sin decir palabra alguna desaparecio no sin antes entablar una pequeña y amenaza platica con Nick Fury

Tacitamente le habia dicho que era libre y que podia hacer lo que quisiera claro que con vigilancia constante de sus agentes y sobre todo que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo quería cerca de un laboratorio que no hiciera otra cosa que un tipo nuevo de gel para el cabello

Peter suspiró mientras lavaba los trastes en el fregadero ,era bastante simple que Fury no quería que algo parecido volviera a suceder por parte de ciencias locas manejadas por villanos sin escrúpulos

El "capitán telescopio"se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoico

El castaño se vistio de ropa acorde a su nuevo empleo,por mucho que detestara la memoria de Otto ,tenia que estar agredecido por que gracias a él,Peter logro terminar sus estudios ,era una pena y rabia lo que Stark le habia hecho al quitarle su compañía

De entre toda la mierda que dejo Octavius como Heroe al menos como Peter logro mucho mas de lo que él alguna vez soño,eso lo frustraba sobremedida ya que siendo Spiderman no logro llevar un equilibrio en su vida civil

Al menos habia logrado obtener un trabajo mejor pagado que lo que le ofrecia ese rabioso de Jameson y es que ahora daba clases de matematicas en una Preparatoria modesta de la ciudad,tal vez no era la gran cosa pero al menos obtenía mas para pagar la renta del departamento y vivir sin deudas

Peter se acomodaba la ropa y por el espejo miro lo que se asomaba bajo la cama,vestido com un simple y comodo traje negro sin corbata Peter se acerco hacia su cama ,sentandose en el borde de esta saco lo que habia de bajo

Entre sus manos estaba su antiguo traje clasico de Spiderman ,el rojo y el azul con la araña en el pecho le hacian recordar muchas cosas ,sonrio con melancolia al ver lo maltratado que su disfraz estaba,la mascara mostraba las lentes blancas dañadas y en especial Peter vio los disparadores de telaraña arruinados

Nego con la cabeza,esta habia sido su vida desde que era un niño ,aun sin saber lo dura que era la vida en general y mas siendo un superhéroe se aventuro sin tomar en cuenta el precio a pagar por sus decisiones

"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad "

Las palabras de su difunto tio Ben le sabian a arena en la boca,pero a ahora ya no importaba ,había optado por dejar de ser Spiderman no porque tuviera miedo a enfrentar sus problemas si no que mas bien ya había lastimado a mucha gente y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo

Sin mas dejo el maltratado traje bajo la cama,olvidándose por completo del heroe para dedicarse al civil ,se levanto y tomo su mochila de una sola correa y sin mas abandono su departamento para iniciar su día...

Dio una ultima mirada al lugar donde descansaba su traje...

-Es mejor así...adios Spiderman...-dijo sin mas

En un cafe ceca de la gran manzana...

Natasha Romanoff estaba degustándo una taza de cafe acompañada de un pastelillo,esperando pacientemente que dieran las 9:00 para encontrase con Susan Storm quien le habia pedido hablar con ella y otras mujeres en referencia a Peter Parker

La espia rusa llevaba un vestido blanco poco arriba de las rodillas,zapatillas veraniegas y un bolso a juego ,su cabello pelirrojo era atado por una cola de caballo dejando cer muy bien sus bellas facciones rusas, suspiro con anhelo ante la mencion del castaño quien desde hace dias rondaba su lente como un recordatorio de una vida pasada

Y es que para Natasha Ramanoff mejor conocida como Black Widow espia asesina de SHIELD y miembro de los Avengers estaba muy viva la memoria de Nancy Rushman,aquella maestra que se habia enamorado locamente de Peter Parker

Siendo honesta consigo misma debia admitir que ese pequeño tiempo como Nancy fue quizas los mejores momentos de su vida ,aunque haya sido por amnésica,con tristeza reconocia que dolio mucho decirle a Peter que ella no lo amaba y que Nancy nunca existió

A pesar de las palabras hirientes y sin mostrar un solo apice de sentimiento hacia el castaño ,este lo tomo con actitud madura para sorpresa de ella,tanto que estaba segura que debatiria pero no fue asi

Solo vio la expresion de tristeza en sus ojos y el dolor en su voz al decirle que estaba bien y sin problemas

-Soy una idiota-se reprendio a si misma en susurros

-Eso tal vez sea algo debatible -

Una voz femenina la saco de su ensoñacion,levanto la vista de su taza de cafe para ver frente a ella a Carol Danvers de la Fuerza Aérea conocida como Miss Marvel y una de las otras mujer que Susan habia convocado

La rubia vestía unos vaqueros negros con tacones a juego ,blusa roja mostrando poco escote y su cabello rubio caia como cascada por su espalda ,sus ojos azules brilaban como zafiros,era hermosa tanto como Natasha o la misma Sue

-Cielos ya tan temprano vamos a destapar verdades incomodas -para alegria de Carol y Natasha ahora aparecia Jessica Drew conocida como Spiderwoman -Al menos esperemos a traer algo en el estomago para que no nos cause irritacion el ver lo tontas que somos-

Jessica vestia vaqueros azules y tacones rojos ,blusa del mismo color que el de Miss Marvel y su largo cabello negro resaltaban sus vibrantes ojos verdes

Solo faltaba Jean Grey pero dado el hecho de que estaba de misión junto a sus compañeros X-Men,trataria con ella mas adelante,eso y necesitaba pedirle dejarle usar a Cerebro

Antes de que alguna de las chicas mencionadas ,finalmente la mujer que las había citado con anterioridad aparecia a lado de ellas

-Me da gusto ver que aceptaron venir -

Susan Storm con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro les daba las gracias a ellad por reunirse para tratar un tema muy importantne no solo para ella si no para muchas mas mujeres en la vida del castaño

La rubia fantástica traia consigo un elegante vestido azul marino a la altura de sus muslos ,tacones a juego y si bien lo mostraba escote,el vestido lograba atenuar su exquisita figura,solo los brazos no estaban cubiertos ,su csbelo rubio cual oro solo resaltaba sus ojos azules haciendola ver hermosa a la vista

Tanto Natasha como las demas tenian que admitir que Sue era una mujer muy hermosa por naturaleza

-Para que nos reuniste Sue?-

Interrogo dudosa Carol viendo a la rubia saludar de beso de mejilla tanto a Jessica como a Natasha para posteriormente saludarla a ella de la misma forma ,la asesina pelirroja ya se daba una idea para que las habian citado pero era mejor que Sue lo dijera antes que nadie

Susan tomo asiento cerca de Natasha quedando frente a Carol y Jessica quienes esperaban respuesta

-Deseo hablar con ustedes de sus relaciones con Peter -

Esto soprendio a la rubia Avenger y a su compañera pelinegra quienes empezaron a ponerse rojas de la cara al recordar al castaño mencionado

-Porque quieres saber eso ?-

Un tanto incomoda Jessica pregunto viendo de reojo a Natasha quien no mostraba incomodidad alguna,algo le decia a la pelinegra de que tal vez ella sabria algo que las demas no

Sue suspiro y para sorpresa de ellas dejo caer sobre la mesa el periódico del dia ,en el se apreciaba a cierto Heroe de Queens vestido en negro ,con la leyenda en la pagina principal y con letras grandes

"SPIDER-MAN BACK IN BLACK "

-Es sobre Peter-

Ni Natasha,Carol y muchos menos Jessica daban credito a lo que veían...

-Algo no anda bien en él-

Sentencio sin mas Invisible Woman

Continuara:...

Gracias por seguir la historia y seguiremos mejorando

Proximo capitulo :Aquelarre


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y dejado rewies,aqui un capitulo mas que espero les guste y sus comentarios son tomados en consideración

Capitulo 2:Aquelarre

-No entiendo porque haces esto Sue-cuestiono curiosa Miss Marvel dandole un sorbo a su cafe-Tu y Reed son la envidia de muchos y considerada la pareja perfecta-termino la rubia dado su opinión

-Es verdad-ahora la voz de Spiderwoman se hacia notar al picar con el tenedor sus huevos con jamón-Son como el Brad y la Angelina de los Superheroes !-

-Verlos separados es algo dificil de digerir-Black Widow preparandose un pan tostado con mantequilla -A todo esto...susurro la pelirroja asesina aun digiriendo lo que la rubia fantastica havia dicho minutos antes -...Es en serio todo esto que propones ?-

Susan Storm miro a los ojos a cada una de sus amigas reunidas en este restaurante a los ojos,para ella era mas claro que el dia que incluso ellas mismas,tenian sentimientos por Peter

-Si lo es -la firmeza en sus palabras no paso desapercibida para el trio de mujeres reunidas-Mi matrimonio con Reed no puede seguir mas -sentencio la rubia no dudando de sus palabras-Estoy cansada de solo poner de mi parte para que esto funcione -nego con la cabeza-No mas !-

Carol iba a hablar despues de escuchar a Sue pero esta prosiguió

-No puedo seguir a lado de un hombre que he dejado de amar y en especial no muestra atencion a sus propios hijos,chicas-suspiro para despues sonreir con cariño en su hermoso rostro ,cosa que no paso desaparcibida para las demas -No cuando estoy enamorada de Peter -al decir esto miro fijamente a sus amigas que aturdidas por esta revelacion se miraron entre ellas...-Al igual que ustedes lo estan !-finalizo Invisible Woman

El sonrojo en las tres mujeres fue gracioso para Susan,ya sue esa muestra tipica del cuerpo era mas que suficiente para ella,en confirmación

Natasha casi se ahoga con su pan con mantequilla

Carol bajo la vista a su plato de comida jugando con el tenedor

Jessica por otro lado desvio la mirada del resto de las demas pero no ocultabdo su sonrojo

-Que te hace decir eso eh?-interrogo aun sinrojada Carol Danvers

Susan,divertida al ver las reacciones de sus amigas cuestiono

-Porque se y creo que todas,incluyéndome-decia toamndo las manos tanto de Natasha como de Jessica que eran las mas cercanas-Hemos caido victimas de su forma de ser y ver la vida a pesar de todo lo doloroso que ha pasado -esto hizo que Natasha girara su rostro y permitiera a Sue verle los cristalinos azules de su mirada -Se que an cometido errores con él y lo lastimado que queda al final,pero se al verlas que sus sentimientos por el no han mermado a través de los años

Carol recordaba su efimero noviazgo con el aracnido y la forma tan cobarde de irse al espacio sin siquiera darle una explicacion ,sus ojos acuosos eran muestra de ello

-Peter no esta bien -con un deje de dolor en su voz Sue Storm exclamo -Estoy preocupada por él porque a desaparecido de quienes aun creemos en él,tanto en persona como en Spider-Man

La preocupación en el rostro de Susan era mas que evidente al hablar del castaño héroe de Queens

-Peter es un hombre con muy mala suerte pero eso no dejaba que lo detuviera en su labor de salvaguardar vidas de la gente de New York -Sue recordo con tristeza como a pesar de todo no se rendia en ser mejor persona y héroe-El mas wue ningun otro a sacrificsdo tsnto ppr syudar a suiensd lo piden a un acosta de su vida-la rubia y las demas sonrieron con cariño ,ese era una de sus muchas cualidades-Tal vez nadie lo reconozca o lo felicite por su labor pero hace lo correcto-

Natasha recordaba que seguia las palabras que su tio Ben le dijo antes de morir

-"Un gran poder,conlleva una gran responsabilidad"-

Susan sabia que la muerte de su tio Ben aun lo carcomía en culpa,de ahi en salvar cuanta gente pudiera y evitar el dolor y la miseria ante la perdida de un ser querido

Jessica no pudo sino asentir a las palabras de la rubia fantastica,ella lo habia lastimado con sus burlas e indiferencia ,pero lo que mas le daba rabia ,era que decidio creer en las palabras de Barton donde muchas veces hacia menos a Peter llamandolo "héroe de segunda" o "héroe de vecindad",suspiro ,tenia un largo camino por recorr si queria una relacion con Peter

Natasha por otro lado ,revivia los momentos magicos que su alter ego Nancy Rushman vivio a lado de Peter esa vez que perdio la memoria,la espia de SHIELD aun hoy sentia el suave toque de el castaño sobre su piel y el calor que sus labios irradiaban cuando la besaba ,pero ella había tomado la decision de terminar todo al afirmar que Nancy era la que lo amaba...pero nunca Natasha Romanoff

-Que es lo que quieres al hacernos revivir nuestros fracasos con él ?-acongojada y triste,la piloto de la Fuerza Aerea exigio dolida

Susan sonrio con cariño para despues soltar su porpuesta

-Lo que quiero es que si aun aman o tienen sentimientos por Peter me ayuden a traer de regreso a Spider-Man del pozo al que ha caido -la tristeza en la voz de Sue fue notoria para el resto -Lo amo y me duele saber que cree que todos lo han abandonado ,el creer que el amor no es para él,merece todo el cariño que pueda recibir de nosotras -Sue levantó el rostro en lagrimas y las demas mujeres vieron la magnitud de los sentimientos de Susan por Peter-Lo necesitamos tanto como él a nosotras aunque no pueda verlo en este momento-

Las mujeres con sentimientos diversos por el castaño se miraron unas a otras ,pensando con detenimiento las palabras de Susan y tambien haciendo un ejercicio de refleccion a lo que querian o no con Peter

-Bueno...-Natasha fue la primera que se envalentono ,pero aun asi,el nerviosismo estaba en todo su cuerpo-No puedo negar que siendo ya sea Nancy o Natasha ambas compartimos el mismo amor por Peter ...-la mirada de la pelirroja se encontró con la de Sue-Yo quiero ser parte de la vida de Peter-

Sue sonrío con entusiasmo al ver que Natasha aceptaba sus afectos por el castaño

-No puedo ignorar que aun amo a esa cabeza de Webs-rio por lo bajo Carol,tambien aceptando ser parte del grupo que aman a Peter -Si debo compartir el cariño de un hombre como Peter ,no me molestaria que fueran ustedes chicas !-

Un gran abrazo entre Carol y Natasha se dio como muestra de cariño y apoyo mutuo

Solo faltaba Jessica Drew

-Ustedes pueden teenr mas facil el camino hacia Peter que yo -dijo la britanica no desapartando su mirada de la taza de cafe-Lo he lastimado mucho al decirle palabras muy hirientes al igual que muchos mas -admitio dolida Spiderwoman-No se si realmente es amor lo que siento por peter pero quisiera formar un lazo con él - termino la pelinegra

Susan solo sonrió ante la honestidad de Jessica y comento

-Todas tenemos distintos sentimientos Jess-la rubia admitio este hecho -el amor puede mostrarse y darse de distintas maneras pero aun asi,nos preocupamos los unos a los otros al procurarnos -Sue abrazo a la británica quien no dudo en corresponder el abrazo-Solo pido que estemos juntas en esto y si queremos ir mas alla de una amistad con Peter se lo hagamos saber -

Carol resoplo burlesca

-Dilo por ti Susan -sonriente dijo la rubia retomando su desayuno- Eres la que mas oportunidad tienes de acercarse a él a nivel que sea ,ya que lo amas y estas dispuesta a demostrarselo-

Natasha argumento apoyando a Miss Marvel

-Es gracias a ti que estamos todas metidas en este asunto-dijo tomandole las manos a la rubia fantastica-Nos reuniste y hiciste que aceptaramos nuestros sentimientos por él -

Jessica solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

Cualquiera que viera esa escena de cuatro mujeres hermosas riendo y platicando entre ellas en un restaurante por la mañana ,soñaria con tener una oportunidad con al menos una,pero nadie imaginaba que solo el Heroe de Quens podria disfrutar

Ahora solo habia que localizar a Peter,y la mujer con poderes cósmicos podria ayudarla ,mas aun,una visita al Instituto Xavier por parte de las chicas seria gran idea,

Jean Grey y Hope Summers eran las proximas a unirse a Susan...

Lejos de ahi...pasadas algunas horas...

Un Spider-Man Simbiótico se batia en lucha contra uno de sus mas acérrimos rivales ,uno al cual ambos tenian deudas pendientes por saldar ...

-Podras cambiar tus formas de lucha!...-dijo el cazador viendo como su presa esquivaba una de las muchas trampas que estaban a lo largo y ancho del coto de caza que Kravinoff habia dispuesto solo para atraer a la araña-Incluso traer ese traje alienigena contigo pero...-

El cazador habia puesto carnada humana para atraer a la araña y habia resultado pero...este Spider-Man no traia su traje rojo ...si no uno alienigena

En el Zoológico de New York ...una pelea habia comenzado

-No hay forma de cambiar tu escencia Spider-Man!-rio con algarabía ya que al fin tendría a la presa maxima como trofeo-No hay duda de quien eres ...-siseo

Spider-Man ahora de frente a metros de distancia de Kravinoff ,no decia palabra alguna,solo las lentes blancas de su mascara se contrajeron,listo para de una vez acabar con Kravinoff

La mente del aracnido era un caos ,similar a un caleidoscopio,memorias de una chica asesinada inundaban su mente, exigían sangre...mas bien el traje lo exigia.

-Spider-Man ?!-una voz femenina surgio entre los prisioneros de Kravinoff quien rodeados de animales salvajes rezaban por un milagro

El mencionado héroe con el emblema de araña blanca giro su cabeza y vio a quien lo habia llamado,vio a la mujer castaña de ojos almendrados y en un susurro inaudible para nadie mas que él,susurro

-Kiernnan...-

Continuará:...

Capítulo síguente...La caza al cazador

Lista de Parejas...interes amoroso

Susan Storm

Carol Danvers

Natasha Romanoff

Gwen Stacy...(será sorpresa su inclusión)

Jean Grey

Hope Summers

Felicia Hardy

Anya Corazón

Silver Sable


End file.
